


In the Elevator

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Awakening, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's inevitable. Really.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	In the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The opening chords of Bolero came through the car speakers. Yoochun rolled his eyes and reached for the preset buttons. A touch of a hand on his leg stopped him. He looked over at Junsu. Junsu pulled his eyes away from the road long enough to smile at him.

“I want to listen to it,” he said.

Yoochun leaned back in his seat, readjusting the seatbelt.

At the end of the first verse, he realized that Junsu hadn’t moved his hand. He looked down at it. Not on his knee. Not on his hip. About halfway. On his thigh. Junsu’s fingers curled so the tips were resting at the inseam of his jeans.

Yoochun looked at him again. The sun was just behind him, putting tips of light through his hair and outlining his profile. He was mouthing the words, his tongue sweeping along his lower lip.

One of his fingers moved. Just a bit, but it was followed by another, until two fingers were lightly tracing the inseam.

Yoochun inhaled sharply. Junsu didn’t look over, but one corner of his mouth curled in a smile.

What is this? It wasn’t the first time Junsu had touched him. Hell, the other man had grabbed him when he was naked. But this small touch, this little contact made his blood turn to ice, and then warm slowly from that spot, where his fingers were, until his whole body was full of liquid heat. He cheeks were flushed; he couldn’t breathe. Ex-girlfriends in similar situations had never made him feel like this.

He tore his eyes away from Junsu and looked out the window. Big mistake. Now that he wasn’t looking at him, he could focus on the feel of those fingers. All of them were moving now, the pinky finger reaching farther up the inside of his thigh with every caress.

“You okay?” Junsu asked.

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah,” he replied but his voice was husky. He willed the fingers to inch higher, but prayed they wouldn’t. The liquid heat was pooling just beyond that pinky finger, and there was no way he was going to let Junsu know he had an erection.

The hand moved. Yoochun sighed in relief, and regret. Just as his breathing relaxed, those fingers touched his face. Caressed is more like it. Along his jaw to his ear, and then the back of Junsu’s hand rested on his forehead.

Yoochun pulled way.

“You’re warm,” Junsu said. “You’re not ill, are you?”

Yoochun looked at him. Junsu kept his eyes on the road, but threw glances at him. He moved his hand and set it on Yoochun’s knee.

Was he ill? Maybe. A reaction like that from his best friend’s innocent touches. Yep, he was ill.

“I said I was okay, didn’t I?” His voice came out harsh again.

Junsu winced. His hand slid over Yoochun’s leg, but before he could pull it back, Yoochun grabbed it.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m alright. I’d tell you if I wasn’t, wouldn’t I?’

Junsu grinned, and Yoochun’s breath caught. “Not always.”

Bolero ended, in its place came the dance song Sorry Sorry. Junsu squealed. Junsu loved this song and danced to it whenever it came on. He did this time, but something was different. He didn’t let go of Yoochun’s hand.

They both sang and danced to the song. They arrived home before it ended, but sat in the car and finished it. Afterward, Junsu met his eyes and then laughed. “Let’s go dancing today.”

“Are you crazy? The first free day we have and you want to go dancing?”

“What else are we going to do?” Junsu squeezed his hand and smiled.

How innocent was that smile? Yoochun looked away. “I don’t know. Sleep, relax, eat food. Watch TV for once.”

Junsu frowned. “You’re no fun.” He gave Yoochun’s hand one more squeeze and then climbed out of the car.

Yoochun took a deep breath. His blood had dropped from boiling to a low simmer. He followed Junsu’s movements as he walked toward the elevator. Junsu stopped and put his hands on his hips.

“Well? Are you coming?” his muffled voice asked.

“Maybe later tonight,” Yoochun muttered and then climbed out of the car.

Junsu beeped it locked, and then offered his hand. Yoochun took it. It wasn’t the first time they held hands either, or walked so close that their shoulders brushed. Junsu hit the call button on the elevator. As they waited, he let go of Yoochun’s hand and snaked his arm around his waist. Yoochun swallowed. His arm went around Junsu’s shoulders automatically, but it felt heavy, like he was pushing it through mud. The temperature went up a notch when Junsu leaned into him and rested his head on Yoochun’s shoulder. When the elevator arrived, Junsu didn’t move, but shuffled them forward and to the back wall; they turned and leaned against it. Junsu’s other hand slid over Yoochun’s stomach. His fingers hooked into the waist band of his jeans.

“You smell good today,” Junsu whispered and rubbed his face against Yoochun’s neck. He pulled away, but only after Yoochun felt the tiny tip of Junsu’s tongue on his skin.

Yoochun inhaled sharply, and then the rest of his breaths came in gasps as his body went cold again. Junsu’s hand massaged soft circles on his stomach, and the heat spread faster. Yoochun shut his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. What was taking this elevator so long?

Yoochun didn’t think it was possible, but Junsu shifted closer, both arms tightly around his waist, body turned and pressed into his side.

This is not happening. No way is this happening. But the warmth of Junsu’s body didn’t move, and Yoochun didn’t want it to. Yoochun wanted to pull him closer, had to, but resisted and kept just the one arm around him. If he pulled him closer, Junsu would feel exactly how much having his body next to his was affecting him, and there was no way that Junsu was feeling the same way.

This is ridiculous, Yoochun thought. I am not attracted to Junsu.

Liar, a little voice countered, and Yoochun realized that he had been for a long time.

Yoochun sighed, or he thought he was going to sigh, but it came out more like a whimper. Junsu did sigh, and then shifted again. His leg slid along Yoochun’s side, his foot coming to rest hooked at Yoochun’s ankle.

This time Yoochun didn’t fight the whimper. He wasn’t the only one affected by this. Junsu moved his hips, just a bit, but it was enough for Yoocun’s eyes to fly open and he let out a gasp. He was glad he was leaning against the wall. His knees shook, but Junsu kept him from sliding down the wall. The hand at Yoochun’s waist moved up his body, fingers digging into this abs and then pecs and then around his shoulders. Those fingers traced along the collar of his t-shirt and then feathered up his neck, traced along his ear. Junsu’s hand cupped his cheek. Yoochun leaned into it and then his face was turning, meeting Junsu’s brown eyes, dilated with want. He whimpered again, and his self control collapsed. He wrapped both arms around Junsu, pulled him close, and then shifted to one side so Junsu could feel the answering need against his hip. This time it was Junsu who whimpered.

Yoochun buried his face at Junsu’s neck.

Neither of them moved. Their harsh breaths echoed in the elevator.

Yoochun opened his eyes, and then chuckled.

“Huh?” Junsu asked, the question more of an exhale of breath.

“We didn’t hit the button.”

“I know.”

After another moment, Yoochun asked, “Now what?”

Junsu pulled his face far enough away to look in Yoochun’s eyes. Their lips met, soft, shaking, scared, but neither pulled away. Yoochun whimpered again. Of all the kisses since his first one, this was the best. This awkward, life-changing kiss with a man he already loved, already would die for. His best friend.

The kiss broke when the elevator moved. Someone on their floor had called it. They held onto each other, staring and smiling and touching until the elevator stopped. Junsu quickly moved away, but they kept their hands entwined. The door slid open.

Yunho and Jae stood on the other side of it. They both grinned. “Hey, guys,” Jae said.

“Where you going?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho shrugged. “Dinner somewhere. Wanna come?”

“No,” Yoochun said. “I’m not feeling well.”

Jae immediately put a hand to his forehead. “You are a little warm. I can stay and make you soup or something.”

“I’ll do it,” Junsu said quickly.

The three of them looked at him in amazement. “We want to make him better, not sicker,” Yunho said.

Yoochun laughed. He pulled Junsu into a one armed hug and said, “You can watch me make my own soup.”

Jae frowned.

“Seriously, I’m alright. I just need to rest.”

Yoochun and Junsu exchanged places with the other two.

“Okay,” Jae said, “but call me if you need me.”

“I will. Is Changmin here?”

“No, he has a date with some girl he met.”

“What?”

“Yeah. He wouldn’t give us details, but Yunho snagged his phone earlier and the last call on it was to some girl named Lexy.”

“Odd name,” Junsu said.

“Well, you guys have a good time,” Yoochun said.

“Go to sleep,” Yunho admonished. “We have a huge schedule tomorrow.”

“I’ll be alright.”

The elevator door slid shut.

Junsu and Yoochun looked at each other, and smiled. Yoochun pulled him close, placed a small kiss just under his ear, and then a few more down his neck.

“With a fever, it’s best to make you so hot until you can’t stand it and the fever breaks,” Junsu said.

“Mmm,” Yoochun said and pressed their lips together. “I think you need to make me hotter.”

Junsu gasped as Yoochun lips moved down his neck and his fingers played with the buttons on his shirt. Junsu’s eyes fluttered. He took a deep breath and yanked himself away from Yoochun. Junsu grabbed Yoochun shirt with one hand and dragged him down the hallway.

“Until you can’t stand it,” Junsu promised.


End file.
